Ribbons In the Wind
by Nene-chii
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries...so just read and tell me what you think, okay? ^^; (I/K and S/M coupling)
1. Chapter 1

Ribbons in the Wind 

On a day, when winter was just around the corner, everyone in the village of Chiisai was preparing for the cold and dreadful December, which was only a month away. 

The streets were full of people running or walking this way and that. Shouting and calling out for whatever reason and buying things while the prices were good.

In the middle of all the chaos there was a young woman making her way through the crowds of people. She was finely dressed in a sky blue kimono, with a cherry blossom pattern on it. In her right hand she held a blue umbrella over her head, to shield her eyes from the sun. She lifted it from her eyes so she could continue on her way without tripping or bumping into anyone. She hadn't really wanted to bring it along. It was always in her way but her mother had insisted.

Young men standing or working near by could only marvel at the young maiden's beauty. Her fair, pale skin illuminated lovely in the morning sun. Her dark raven hair gracefully hung over her petit looking shoulders and her grey-blue eyes, seemed to glow with gentle warmth.

"Is that the Lady Higurashi?" a young man, named Hojo asked another boy with a nudge of his elbow. 

"It must be. Lovely as spring, eh?" an old man sitting on the ground snickered, his toothless gums bared. The other men nodded and sighed deeply. "I'd do anything to be with her," Hojo said.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and noticed a group of men gawking at her. She frowned and tried to ignore their drooling 'men…' she thought dryly and continued on her way.

Today was Kagome's 16th birthday and she had been sent out for the day so her mother could prepare for her party. Kagome protested and said that she would much rather help out instead but her mother insisted on her going. She did as she was told and decided to take a walk around the village. She had been around the village hundreds of times when she was growing up but it seemed no matter how many times she had visited she always enjoyed just walking around the small but cheerful village.

'Maybe it would be best to put this umbrella away; I can't walk correctly with it always in my eyes' Kagome thought to herself and was about to fold it and put it away when she felt something gently tug on her kimono sleeve and say "onesan". 

Kagome glanced down and saw a young girl with dark hair and a little pigtail. She had to be no younger then 5. 

The girl stood and looked up at her curiously. She put her finger in her mouth and tilted her head slightly, still staring. Kagome couldn't help but smile. 

She was so adorable.

"Onesan" the little girl said again and tugged on her kimono once more. Kagome smiled at her sweetly "yes?" she crouched down so she could be at eye level with the girl. 

The little girl shifted her curious gaze towards the umbrella in Kagome's hand. 

"Do you like this?" 

The girl nodded her head in reply. 

"Would you like to keep it?" Kagome asked. The girl nodded her head again. Kagome folded the umbrella and held it out to the child. The pigtailed girl hesitated but after a moment or two she took the umbrella in her small arms with a big smile "thank you, onesan". The girl bowed her head before she took off running down the road.

Half way down the road the little girl turned around and waved goodbye, Kagome smiled again and waved back until the girl had disappeared around a cart.

Right after the girl had gone a young man walked out in the middle of the road and stopped, staring up at the sky.

Kagome noticed the young man, standing tall and proud. He had very long white hair and small white dog-like ears on the top of his head. 'He must be a youkai' she thought and noticed the dirty looks he was getting from the locals.

"Look at that. Filthy vermin. Waltzing into our village like he owns the place" someone muttered in a low voice. Their words would leave someone to believe they feared nothing but they always said such things in hushed voices. Which proved how cowardly they really were. 

"I thought all of the youkai were gone in these parts"

"I guess not, we'd better steer clear of their kind. Who knows what could happen to you if one caught you. If they didn't kill you or eat you they'd surely make you their slave for all eternity". 

'Old wives tales…' Kagome thought with a frown but she wanted to shout it. She liked the villagers but they made up too many stories and spread around so many rumors.  Besides, how could they judge someone just because they're different? It didn't make sense.

 Kagome stood up and looked back at the young man. 

Youkai were greatly feared in her village, she knew that. They were said to have the strength of twenty men or more and could kill an army in a single blow. She had never seen a youkai up close, except when she was very young and she had been accidentally separated from her mother in the forest and had lost her way.

_***It had started to rain._

Cold and wet, Kagome took shelter in a small cave. 'Mommy will come and find me. I know she will' she told herself, trying not to feel frightened but it was so dark, so very dark. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and shivered from the cold. She had never felt so cold in her life.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain coming from her right shoulder. She reached up and pulled her hand away when she felt her hand touch something warm and sticky. It was blood. Her blood. She slowly turned around and saw a large spider youkai, towering above her. She cried out and ran back outside. The rain beat down on her small body as she tried to run away. She tripped on a rock and was sent tumbling down into the mud.

Kagome groaned and slowly sat up, holding her wounded arm. The spider youkai had followed her and was ready to move in for the kill. She trembled even more then before. She was going to die. She knew it. 

The youkai had come even closer now. She could see its glowing red eyes, filled with hunger for human flesh. She whimpered and curled up in a small ball. Prepared for death.

_She was startled when she heard a sudden shriek of agony. It echoed in her ears until she gathered enough courage to lift her eyes. _

_She saw the youkai lying in pieces a couple of feet away. A boy stood over them with his clawed hand held up. He was as young as she and he had long white hair, two dog-like ears and golden eyes. She stared a moment. She was still in shock. How had this small boy defeat a youkai?  The only answer to that question was that he himself had to be a youkai but she didn't care. He had risked his own life to save hers; he couldn't be as evil as the other youkai she had been told about. _

_She stood up and approached the boy. He turned to her. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Kagome stared into them a moment. She would never forget the look in his eyes they looked…so lonely and sad._

"Thank you…" she managed to say but she could barely hear her own voice. The boy simply shook his head and reached out and touched her wound gently with his fingers. "I didn't make it in time". His voice was filled with pain, as if he was talking to someone who was very dear to him. Kagome just smiled. "It doesn't hurt". 

_The boy pulled his hand away and stared at Kagome for a moment then said: "I hope it doesn't. I hope you don't ever have to feel pain". He smiled weakly and then ran away into the trees. Kagome ran after him and called out "thank you! I'll never forget you" until she could run no more._

_An hour or so later, her mother and a few servants found her lying next to the torn body of the youkai. Her mother's eyes were red from crying and she held Kagome so tightly she could barely breath. Kagome was happy to be back with her mother and to be going home but still she wanted to be with that boy. The boy who had risked his own life to help her when she did nothing to deserve such kindness, nothing at all. She wanted to hold him in her arms like her mother was holding her now. To tell him that she would always be there for him. That he would never have to be lonely again. She was taken to the hospital and treated for her wound. The doctor said she would be fine but she would have a scar on her right shoulder. Her mother thanked the doctor and took her home.***  _

Kagome continued to stare at the young man curiously until he turned and met her gaze with his golden eyes. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and turned her head away, blushing. By the time she gathered her courage to look back, the young man had disappeared. 

'I wonder who that was…he seemed familiar' she thought quietly. Her cheeks were still burning and her heart was still racing.

"Lady Kagome" a voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned and saw an old man standing before her. It was one of the servants. His name was Chen and he had been with her family for many years. His baldhead glistened in the sunlight and his old wrinkled face seemed very troubled. 

"Yes?" she asked, fearing by the look in his eyes that something had happened while she was away. 'Maybe Sota had injured himself while playing…or maybe someone is feeling ill' she thought but hoped it wasn't so. 

"What has happened?" she asked again, but this time she sounded a little more demanding. The man remained silent for a moment longer then finally spoke "it…it concerns your father, my lady". This made Kagome feel even more anxious. What had happened? Did he send Chen all the way out here to tell her he wouldn't be able to make it to her party because of business? Or maybe it was something else, something more serious then business.

Again Chen paused before telling her more. 

Why couldn't the old fool just say what he had to say?

"What about my father? Is he feeling ill?" she asked, anxiously awaiting answers from the old servant.

Chen lowered his gaze to the ground. It seemed as though he refused to look her in the eye. "Your father…he was found in his quarters. The whole room was painted in blood…and he lying on the floor, dead. He has been murdered, my lady!" the old man blurted out. 

Kagome stared at Chen in disbelief. She frowned and shook her head. Maybe she had heard wrong. It couldn't be true. It was impossible! 

"H-he can't! He can't be dead! You're lying! I just saw him this morning. He was fine. He isn't dead!" Kagome cried and ran passed the old servant, towards home. 

'It can't be true! It can't!' her mind screamed desperately. She tried to tell herself it was really a horrible lie but who would ever lie about something as serious as someone's death? Still deep inside her heart she hoped…no prayed it was a lie.

Kagome arrived at the large red gate of her home. She gasped for air and she pounded her fists on the giant wooden door, until they were sore and aching. "Open…this door…!" she shouted at the top of her lungs but tried to remain as calm as she possibly cold. She fought to keep herself from crying but the tears streamed down her cheeks despite her protests.

She heard a rumbling sound and a shout of orders coming from inside the gate. It slowly began to open and when there was enough room Kagome slipped through the gate and ran into her house. 

One of the servants, Lin, was sitting on the floor in the hall. She shot to her feet when she saw Kagome running towards her. "Kagome-san" The girl said and ran to her mistress. Kagome threw her arms around her friend and breathlessly demanded of her "where is father?". Lin closed her eyes and shook her head "Kagome-san…I'm sorry" she said softly. Kagome stepped back "it isn't true! Tell me it isn't true!" she pleaded but didn't wait for her to answer. Kagome ran down the halls until she reached her father's room. She flung the doors open and froze in horror. It was just as Chen had said, everything around her was stained with red blood and the room had also been torn apart. The floor beneath her bare feet was wet with the sticky substance and some dripped from the ceiling and onto her nose. Her stomach lurched and she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from feeling sick. 

The bookshelf, which had stood by her father's bed, was toppled over. Pages of his books were scattered everywhere around the room.

***"Papa, lets read a book together!" an eight-year-old Kagome begged. She was knelt beside a large chair with her little hands clutched together. "Please". The man in her father's chair, who had no face, glanced down at the small girl and nodded his head. Kagome leapt up and shouted for joy then she raced over to the bookshelf. She carefully looked over the titles and tried to decide which one she wanted but there were so many she loved. 

She smiled brightly and finally pulled one off the shelf. Kagome turned and raced back towards the man and leapt into his lap. She giggled and opened the book, pointing at the page she wanted read to her. "This page! This page! This is where we last read". The man nodded once more and began to quietly read.***

Kagome could still see herself as a child, reading with her father. They had always done that. Until she had grown so much she couldn't sit in his lap anymore. 

Kagome slowly walked over to where the bookshelf laid and felt her legs buckle beneath her and she collapsed to the floor, Sobbing like a terrified child. 

The smell of the blood in the room made her feel terribly ill. It was the worst thing she had ever smelt before. Every time she breathed, she inhaled the sickening scent of her father's blood.  Again she covered her mouth as her stomach turned. 

'Why…why did this happen to us?' 

"Kagome…" a voice said softly.

Kagome turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red from crying. She remembered seeing her look like this when she had been lost. Her mother's beautiful green kimono, which she had intended to wear to her birthday party, was tainted with blood. Kagome wondered how long she had been crying. If she had only been in the house she would have done something.  

"Mother!" Kagome wailed and ran over to her. Mrs. Higurashi held her arms out to her daughter and gently wrapped them around her. 

A sudden comfort washed over Kagome as her mother tenderly embraced her. The scent of dozens of red roses surrounded her and drowned out the foul smell of blood. She felt safe in her mother's arms.  

"Why…did this happen to us?" Kagome mumbled after a moment of silence. Her mother shook her head "I do not know, my daughter" she replied honestly. "Who did this? Do we know?" Kagome choked painfully. Her mother paused and she looked up at her. Kagome's eyes told her mother that she desperately hungered for answers. No matter how painful. She wanted to know. 

Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and sighed then gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "The servants in the court say they saw a young man with long white hair enter the house this morning before your father's death. Lin asked what he needed and he replied that he had come to speak to your father about a certain matter" she began. "The servants say he carried a sword with him and they wondered if he were a samurai or rurouni" she said. 

Kagome sat completely still and paid close attention to her mother as she spoke. Her mother paused then continued.

"Ten or fifteen minutes later they say they saw the young man leave" Mrs. Higurashi said. "Chen came to see your father soon after and discovered his body lying motionless on the floor of this room…" she finished. Clearly she was grief stricken and Kagome realized that this was probably more painfully for her mother then it was for her. Her mother had her true love taken away from her. 

Suddenly, Kagome broke her mother's embrace and she sat up with a clenched fist. 'That…that boy I saw this morning. It must have been him!' she thought angrily as she thought over the description of the young man her mother had described. It had to have been him. "That spineless coward!" she shouted, absentmindedly out loud and made her mother jump. 

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at Kagome.  She knew what he daughter must have been thinking. "The servants do not believe that the young man was the culprit. They say when he left he did not have a trace of blood on his clothing. How on earth could someone possibly commit such a horrible act and have no signs of blood on him? Look at this room. It's impossible". 

"Mother, did this boy have the ears of a dog or golden eyes?" Kagome asked. Her mother thought for a moment. "The servants said he was wearing a woven hat that hung over his eyes. They assumed that he was just a simple peasant seeking council with your father". Kagome sighed deeply and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. This was getting her nowhere.

"Kagome, please just let it go. We are not responsible for finding your father's killer. That is the police's duty," Her mother told her.

Kagome wanted to believe that her mother was right but she couldn't allow the only suspect of her father's murder just slip through her fingers, besides the police were useless! They didn't know what she knew. She was sure that the boy she had seen earlier today was responsible but her mother was right. How could he kill someone so brutally and not had a single drop of blood on him? 'He could have changed his clothes before he left if he had the time…' she thought. 

Kagome had decided silently that she would find this boy and deicide for herself if he were innocent or not.  

"Mother, where is Sota? Is he all right? And grandfather?" Kagome asked. She was worried for their safety also. Who could tell, maybe whoever had come after her father would be back for everyone else.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, reassuring her daughter that they were just fine. "Grandfather is doing fine…" she said "Sota is also doing well, for now. He does not know…" she said. 

Kagome sighed, "I'm sure it's for the best. He is too young to know yet," she said. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and then led her daughter out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Somehow we must find a way to put this tragedy behind us. Although I know it will be very hard to forget" her mother stared at the closed door for a moment then turned back to her daughter. 

"We will…someday…" Kagome tried to sound convincing but failed. She couldn't believe her mother wanted to just forget about everything. Did she want everyone to forget everything about father? Or just about his death? 

"We will try and forget about this day but we won't forget what a wonderful person father was. No matter what" Kagome said. She wanted to make that clear. She refused to forget. 

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled. "I am going to go get Sota and grandfather. They are at Chen's house. What will you do, my daughter?" she asked. "I think I'm going to change and…go take a walk…" Kagome replied. Her mind was already beginning to wander and her mother seemed to have notice. "Please take care of yourself, my daughter. I still fear whoever committed this horrible murder will return". Kagome nodded and they exchanged bows. Her mother turned and walked down the hall and disappeared.

After her mother had left, Kagome wandered down the halls of her home until she found her room. She entered and changed out of her blue kimono and into a dark green shirt and loose brown pants and she tied her hair back with a green ribbon. 

Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out a piece of paper and an ink pen. She wrote a letter to her mother, brother and grandfather:

_My Dear family,_

_I do not to wish that you be troubled by this horrible event any longer, so I have decided to take the matter into my own hands. Father was a wonderful, caring and generous husband, father and human being. _

_His murderer must not be allowed to walk freely with what he has done. I will go to the ends of the earth if I must to bring him to justice. I love you all dearly and I hope you will not forget me. _

_Love your daughter, sister and granddaughter,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Kagome sealed the letter in a white envelope and placed the letter on her dresser. She had packed everything she would need and was ready to go. 

'This is it…' she thought and grabbed her bag as she headed out of her house and into the darkness of the night.

"Mama! What's going on? Why is old Chen acting so depressed?" Sota ran out of Chen's worn down house and grabbed onto his mother's kimono. He tugged, eagerly awaiting answers. He looked down and noticed the stains on his mother's kimono "what is this, Mama?" he asked and pointed to the red spots. 

Mrs. Higurashi really didn't like lying to her son but she knew it was best for him not to know. Not yet. 

"They are paint stains, Sota," she told him quietly. "And Chen is not depressed, he is just tired. You know how old he is" she patted her son on the head. Sota suspiciously arched an eyebrow but nodded "where is Kagome?' he asked. 

"She is at home" Mrs. Higurashi replied, "Can we go home too? Why is Kagome home? What's happened? And where's Papa?" Sota asked anxiously. His curiosity seemed to grow as he grew older.  "My son, you are full of questions tonight, aren't you?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed and took his face in her soft hands. "I am afraid for reasons I cannot explain right now, we must stay at Chen's tonight" she said "Kagome will be here eventually, so you need not worry" she told him and kissed his forehead. Sota frowned and pouted "oh, all right…" he sighed and walked back into the house, disappointed that not all of his questions were answered like he had hoped. 

Mrs. Higurashi frowned and looked up at the night sky as her son disappeared into the house. She was terribly worried for her daughter but she knew that Kagome could take care of herself. She just had to have faith in her. 

Mrs. Higurashi turned with a sad sigh and headed inside the house.

 ******

So what'cha think? I don't really know where I'm going to go with this but it seemed like a good idea for a fic. I'm going to put the other characters in the later chapters like Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, ect. Maybe even Kouga ^_^ 

Anyway please review with your opinions! Pretty please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was exhausted. She had been walking for half the night trying to find a place to stay until morning. She needed her strength, who knew how long it would take her to find that boy?

Almost every inn in the village was full up. It was odd but not unusual so close to winter. Her last hope was the one remaining inn she knew of in the area. It was a little run down but she wasn't about to complain. All she wanted was a nice warm bed she could lie down on. 

She walked through the small doorway and up to the wooden counter next to the wall. There was young woman with dark hair tied back with a dirty cloth. She wore a stained kimono and she had black smudges on her cheeks. The woman looked up at Kagome and frowned. 

She didn't look terribly friendly but Kagome decided to smile anyway. The woman snorted and rolled up her sleeves. "Sorry, but we're full up tonight. No rooms available". 

When Kagome didn't leave the woman glared at her, "why are you still standing there? I said we're full. No room. Now get out".   

Kagome simply smiled at the woman "I was just wondering if you'd be kind enough to tell me where I might find a vacant inn". The woman snorted and continued to glare unpleasantly at Kagome. "I guess I have no choice, you won't go away until I do tell you, am I right?" she asked with a toothed grin. 

"That's right" Kagome replied sweetly. The woman chuckled and reached into her pocket. 

She set a map down on the counter in front of Kagome and pointed. "I suggest you go to the nearest village, Ame ki. There might be a few inns available there". The woman held the map out to Kagome and beckoned her to take it "here, I don't want you coming back so just take it". 

Kagome took the map and tried her very best to appear grateful but it was hard to be grateful to someone who was being so rude. Despite the way she felt, Kagome thanked the woman and left the inn. 

Kagome felt terribly uneasy about leaving her village behind and going to another that she had never been before. She hoped that her family would remain safe while she was away and that they would be able to do what she could not, forget. 

Forget her father's death and continue living happy and peaceful lives. Kagome shivered as the ice-cold air began to nag at her sore and aching limps. It had gotten so cold in such a short amount of time. If she hurried maybe she would make it to the other village before sunrise. 

Kagome reached into her bag with quivering hands and pulled out a small blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She hoped it would keep her a warm enough until she reached Ame ki. 

With the map in hand Kagome walked out and into the forest, in search of the next village.

Kagome stood in a treeless plain, with the moon reflecting it's pale blue light down onto her slim figure. Her feet were aching so much she had to take a break and sit down. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. Her eyelids were getting so terribly heavy she could barely keep them open. She needed and wanted sleep. If she could she would have fallen asleep right where she was but she knew better. Forests were the homes of many youkai and if you weren't careful you would be eaten alive or worse. The forest held bad memories for her anyhow she could never see herself sleeping in a forest infested with something that could eat her. She yawned groggily and rubbed her aching eyes. 

'I have to keep going…' she told herself and slowly but surely gathered herself back onto her feet again and was about to continue on her way when she heard something moving in the trees. 

Kagome turned and looked around. She saw nothing but she heard the noise again. Her drossiness suddenly vanished for a moment and she lifted her bow, with an arrow ready.

"Show yourself!" she demanded as fiercely as she could.

There was no reply but the bushes began to rustle once again. She took a deep breath and fired her arrow. It flew into the bushes, illuminating with an unnatural power. Kagome eyes widened in surprise. 

'What was that?' she asked herself. She had never seen her arrow do that before. 

There was a small, terrified shriek and something jumped out of the bushes and fell near her feet. She crouched down and saw that it was a little kitsune. It didn't look like a real threat; actually it looked kind of cute. The kitsune began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. 

As soon as he saw Kagome leaning over him he jumped away from her with a low growl and fangs bared. 

Kagome stared, confused at why he was growling at her. Just then she realized why. Of course! She had shot at him. She felt so stupid! 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm". Kagome put her bow on the ground in front of her and laid her arrows down as well. "Please forgive me". The kitsune blinked at her and scratched the back of his head. He seemed to understand. 

She smiled "my name is Kagome, what's yours?" she asked. The kitsune slowly approached her and smiled back "my name's Shippo" he replied and laid his small hand on his chest proudly. "Are you some kind of miko or something?" Shippo asked curiously and leaned his face in closer. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his question. "A miko? Me? Oh no, of course not".  

"That's weird…I was sure you were. Well, I guess your terrible aim proves your no miko but it was close enough…"

"I'm sorry about that!"

Shippo shook his head and grinned, "That's all right. Actually, you're the first human who's bothered to even apologize. All the other humans want to skin me and make me into a hat but I always manage to get away". 

Kagome frowned angrily "how cruel". Shippo sighed sadly and ran his fingers through his bright orange hair "Mom and Pop weren't as lucky as I was though" he mumbled. 

'How horrible…' Kagome thought. She never really thought of how truly horrid humans could be. When she was young the villagers used to tell her stories of merciless youkai that killed just for the pure joy of killing and yet some humans act the same way.

"So, where are you headed?" Shippo asked and snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. "I've been trying to find a village named Ame ki but I think I've gotten myself lost" Kagome replied sheepishly. Shippo picked the map up lying on the ground and studied it a moment then threw it over his shoulder.

"H-hey, what do you think you're---" 

"That map is no good. It's over 3 centuries old. I can get you to Ame ki in no time". Shippo pointed to his nose and took a whiff of the night air "I can get us there with my nose". 

Kagome let out an annoyed shrug. So the woman at the inn had given her a useless map just to get rid of her. Oh well, at least she hadn't lied about the village.  

She sighed and grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder "all right, lets go". Together Kagome and Shippo walked off into the trees, towards Ame ki. 

Kagome had trouble walking through the thick vegetation and stumbled a few times. She could barely see five feet in front of her. Suddenly, something jumped into her arms and cuddled close to her chest. Kagome looked down and saw Shippo. 

He got comfortable and then grinned up at her "I'll help guide you" he said, "since you humans can't see well in the dark". Kagome smiled and thanked him as they continued on.

In the darkness of the night, there stood a hooded figure clothed in black. The darkness was wonderfully pleasant, if only it were everlasting. The sunlight was so revolting and bright. Darkness was what he craved, everlasting darkness. 

Behind the hooded figure there was a wolf-youkai, kneeling, with his eyes glued to the ground. He dared not to speak unless spoken to.  

"So, Prince of wolves, what news do you bring to me of the Higurashi scum?" a cool and dark voice asked and broke the long and painful silence. 

Kouga looked up and frowned, his blue eyes burned with anger. "I did as you asked, now release my companions!" he demanded in low growl. 

The figure in black merely chuckled and turned to face the wolf. Kouga could not see his face clearly for it was concealed by the shadows of the forest and even though he could not see eyes within the hood, he could feel that he was being glared at. The feeling made his hair stand on end. 

"Fool. I desire you to bring me the woman with miko blood running through her veins. Destroy everything in your path until you find her. I also want the woman whole if she is dead then your companions will suffer the same fate". 

Kouga clenched his fists together, trembling with anger. 

"Upset are you?" the figure asked turning away, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Good, you will need your anger to accomplish your mission".

Kouga quickly stood upright, turned and hastily walked away. It was his own fault that his companions were in the clutches of that monster and if he didn't do as he was told they would be killed. 

But he didn't understand! Why did he have to find some woman with miko powers? What did a human woman have to do with anything? Kouga shrugged and leapt up into the nearest tree. He would have to return to that human village again but this time he would tear the place apart and would not stop until the woman revealed herself to him.

"We're here!" Shippo announced happily and pointed ahead to the village of Ame ki. The roads were deserted and the shops hadn't been opened yet. Everything was still and quiet. 'And for good reason…' Kagome thought. 

'Everyone must be still sleeping…' 

Her eyelids were slowly but surely started to droop. Shippo looked up at his female companion and his new friend. He saw how exhausted she was. She needed a good long rest and he knew exactly were they could go. 

"We can rest at Sango's inn"  

Kagome yawned and looked down at the little kitsune. 

"Is she a friend of yours?" 

Shippo nodded a reply and jumped out of Kagome's arms. "Come this way". 

She followed him warily until he disappeared around the corner. She rounded it slowly and saw Shippo greeting a young woman in the road. 

'She must be Sango…' Kagome thought and was about to walk over to meet them until everything around her began to spin suddenly. She grabbed onto a near by wall for support and held her forehead; waiting for things to stop moving but instead things went black, all at once. 

"Kagomeeee!"  A voice squealed.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a teary eyed Shippo hovering over her "Kagome! You're all right! I was so worried!" the fox cub wailed and jumped into her arms. Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo. She looked around and found that she was lying comfortably in a warm bed and she had a damp cloth on her forehead. 

"What happened…?" she asked but before her question was answered the door to the room slid open and a lovely young woman walked in with a bowl of hot water. She smiled at the two and walked over to the bed "so, your finally awake". 

Kagome sat up quickly and the wet cloth fell onto her lap. Her head throbbed slightly and she reached up. There was a small cut on her forehead. 

"You fell unconscious" the woman replied before she could even open her mouth. 

"Are you Sango?" Kagome asked. The woman nodded and took the cloth off of Kagome's lap, rinsed it in the tub of warm water and then handed it back to Kagome. 

"Shippo and I were worried about you. You had been out in that dreadful cold for so long. You were as cold as ice but thankfully we were able to warm you up in time. I'm surprised you didn't get a fever"   

"I'm sorry for being such a burden…I will pay for the room and the treatment you provided".

Sango shook her head. "That's all right, I don't want your money," she told her "would you like some breakfast? You look hungry". 

"Yes please" Kagome said and watched Sango leave the room and close the door behind her. 

Kagome looked down at Shippo who was sitting on her lap and staring up at her worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in a shaky voice. Kagome nodded and embraced the cub. "Shippo! You're a lifesaver". 

Shippo gasped for air as the girl's grip on him became too tight. When Kagome realized that he was gasping for air, she released him.

Sango walked back into the room, with a plate of food in her hands and handed it to Kagome. Everything looked so good, two eggs, two pieces of toast and two strips of bacon. "So, I heard that you aren't from around Ame ki. Where did you come from?" Sango asked and sat down next to Kagome's bedside. The famished Kagome took two big bites of her eggs then replied, "I'm from Chiisai…yesterday was my 16th birthday and I was supposed to spend the day with my family but things happened and I ended up leaving last night. I couldn't find an inn to stay at there so I tried to find this place" she began but paused for a moment to take a bite of her toast. She swallowed and continued "but unfortunately I got lost…" she admitted sheepishly. "I met Shippo when I shot one of my arrows at him thinking he was a youkai". 

The kitsune in her arms shuddered slightly as he recalled the event that had almost leaded to his death. Sango couldn't help but laugh when she glanced at Shippo and saw the petrified look on his face. 

"After that we became friends and eventually ended up here" Kagome finished along with her breakfast.

Sango smiled and took Kagome's plate. "That's quite an interesting story but I can't help feeling there's more to your tale. Why couldn't you stay with your family?" she asked. Kagome stiffened and looked down at her hands, which were neatly placed in her lap. 

Sango shook her head and stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry" she apologized and was about to leave the room until Kagome started to speak again. 

"My father was murdered yesterday. That's why I left home. I'm trying to find someone. I don't know much about him other then he has long white almost silver hair, golden eyes and two dog-ears on the top of his head. I suspect he was the one who did it. If it turns out he didn't he might know who did". 

Sango and Shippo stared at the girl a moment. She seemed like an entirely different person now. Her eyes seemed shadowed. They were filled with pain and sadness. She looked paler then before and her body began to tremble.

Sango slowly walked back over to Kagome. "I'm so sorry". Kagome shook her head and laid her face in her hands as tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. She refused to cry. "It's not your fault".  

Sango placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and gave her a warm smile. "It's all right, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you". Kagome nodded and smiled back at her new friend. 

Shippo scrambled onto Kagome's shoulder and grinned at the two girls "don't worry, Kagome. We're going to help you!" he said. Sango nodded in agreement "the person you described…he sounds like the hanyou, Inuyasha".

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he's been seen in this village once or twice but he's never stayed for very long. The only time he ever comes to this village is to see a monk named Miroku"

"Miroku? Does he live near by?"

"Yes…in the temple near the river"

Kagome quickly scrambled out of the bed. "I have to go ask him about Inuyasha!" she exclaimed and ran over to her bag, which was lying across the room. Sango and Shippo stared at her in disbelief. 

"A-are you sure your well enough to move?" 

Kagome nodded a reply and began to rummage through her bag. Where was it? She knew she packed it before she left her house. 

"A-ha!"

Kagome pulled out a silver chain, with a small jewel linked to it. The jewel on the chain sparkled mysteriously in morning light and caught Shippo's eye. "What's that?" Shippo asked and gawked at the large jewel. Kagome smiled and held the necklace up. "It's an old family heirloom…my father gave it to me when I was young. He said that it would bring good luck to whomever wore it". 

"It's very pretty" Sango said.

"Thank you". Kagome slipped the necklace around her neck then tucked it under her shirt. She would need luck more then ever now. Kagome pulled her bag over her shoulder and started out the door.

"Kagome, I'm coming with you!" Sango said quickly and followed after her. "Me too!" Shippo scurried towards Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"Miroku gets a little too friendly when women pay a visit to the temple and I should know".

Kagome didn't understand…wasn't it good that he was friendly; at least he would answer her questions. Right?

Kagome, Sango and Shippo walked through the temple's large and elegant entrance and were greeted by a group of monks. They all had shaved or naturally baldheads and wore the same robes. It was hard to tell them apart. 

An elderly monk approached them and smiled. "Welcome, young ladies and welcome to you young sir". 

The three smiled bowed their heads slightly. 

"Why have you come to the temple today?"

"Please, sir. We are here to find, Miroku. I need to ask him a few questions" Kagome replied. The elderly monk nodded his head and led them down a large corridor and into a well furnished room. On the table in the middle of the room there was a bowl filled with tasty looking treats and there was a blue pot filled with tea. 

The sweets caught Shippo's eye and he wandered over to the bowl and began to gobble them down when the others weren't looking. Sango caught him stuffing his face and scolded him, telling him he was being very rude but the old monk just laughed. "It is all right. Those treats are for especially for visitors so the young one may have as many as he wants". 

Shippo cheered happily and stuffed treats in his mouth until his cheeks could hold no more. The monk laughed again and then turned to leave the room. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I will call for Miroku and he will be with you shortly"

They thanked him and he left.

A loud thud echoed down the hall and startled the group, soon after loud annoyed and angry yells echoed down the halls. Kagome glanced at Sango. "What's going on?" she asked. Sango sighed and shook her head "you don't want to know" was her answer. Suddenly the door to the room slid open and in walked a young and handsome monk. He grinned as he entered the room, staff in hand. "I am sorry about all the noise" he apologized to his guests. 

His eyes wandered around the room and stopped suddenly on Kagome. His smile widened and he knelt down in front of her. Taking her hands in his "and what might your name be, miss?" he asked. Kagome was about to answer when she felt a hand grab her backside. She shrieked in horror and kicked the monk away. He landed on his back with a thud and Kagome shot to her feet with her hand clutched into a fist "pervert!!" she screamed.

Sango sighed and shook her head again. She glared down at Miroku who was still recovering on the floor. "You'll never learn will you?" she shrugged. 

Miroku recognized Sango's voice and grinned up at her "ah, Sango, my little kitten. So you've finally come to visit me, eh?" he chuckled. Sango frowned angrily. She was definitely not amused. "I am not your kitten".

Miroku laughed and sat upright. "All right, all right. Whatever you say, kitten" he said. 

After things had settled down. Everyone was seated. Kagome and Sango had wisely decided to set **_far _**away from Miroku, on the other side of the room while Shippo comfortably reclined on Miroku's shoulder.

"So…Miroku, Sango has told me that you know someone named, Inuyasha" Kagome said finally, breaking the silence. Miroku nodded and sipped his tea quietly. "Do you have some business with Inuyasha?" he asked. 

"Yes, I have to find him. Would you happen to know where he is?"

"I'm afraid I don't. The last time we spoke he didn't tell me anything. Where he was going, for how long, why. Nothing"

Kagome frowned. This was beginning to seem like a waist of time. If Miroku didn't know where Inuyasha was then who did?

"Ah, wait a minute. Inuyasha did happen to say that he was looking for the Higurashi family. He asked me if I knew anything about them and when I replied that I didn't except for the fact that they lived in the next village he left".

"Higurashi?" Kagome gasped and quickly stood up. "Are you sure that's what he said?" she asked.

"Yes"

Kagome walked over to Miroku, the fear of being groped again had suddenly fled her mind. "When was the last time you spoke to him?" she asked. Miroku titled his head in thought. "Last night" he said.

Kagome's blue-gray eyes widened and she suddenly rushed out of the room. Shippo and Sango had called out to her but she continued on as if she hadn't heard them. Something in her mind told her to go back home. She had to get back home! 

As she ran out of the temple, Kagome spotted a horse. He was tied up to a pole, along with a couple of other horses. She wouldn't be able to get home fast enough on foot. 'I'll just borrow him' she thought and ran over to the horse. She untied him and jumped onto his back just as the owner came walking out of a shop.

"Hey stop!"

Kagome turned to the man and told him, "I'll bring him back! I promise!" and with that she galloped off into the distance.

A thousand things ran through Kagome's mind at once as she rode through the forest. She was afraid, afraid that something had happened while she was gone, to her village and family. 'No, that's silly. Your just being paranoid!' she told herself but deep inside she knew that wasn't the case. 

Kagome could smell smoke and ash in the air and in the distance she could see something was on fire. 

It couldn't be!

The village was on fire!

Kagome lead her horse into the flames and rode on towards Chen's house. Along the way the dirt roads were crowded with the dead bodies of villagers. Blood was everywhere and she had a hard time maneuvering the horse around the bodies. 

Kagome finally reached Chen's house but she had come too late, the old run down house was already engulfed in flames.

"Mama! Sota! Grandfather!" she called desperately but she received no replies. The heat around her was unbearable. 

Her horse suddenly reared up and knocked her off. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and the horse fled quickly into the distance while she slowly picked herself up. 

Kagome heard a chuckle coming from behind her. 

She whipped around and saw a wolf-youkai standing with his hands on his hips. His eyes carefully looked over her body and she shivered. 

"Who are you?"

The wolf chuckled again. "The name's Kouga" he said "I'm impressed that you've actually been able to stay hidden this long but now that I've found you I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you".

Kagome glared at the wolf angrily and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "Did you do this?!" she demanded. Kouga flashed her a grin and shrugged. What was she planning to do? Couldn't the pathetic human see he was a youkai? "And what if I did?" he sneered, "Humans are weaklings. Killing them is a joy". 

"How could you?! You murdered hundreds of innocent people and you don't even care!! Your sick!"

Kouga chuckled again and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "And?" he muttered, "I'm a youkai. I don't _care _about anything". 

"Coward! Pig! Monster! Barbarian!" Kagome shouted and she didn't care whom it was she was shouting at.

Kouga managed a half smile, no human had ever dared to insult him before but to his surprise and amusement this mere human girl seemed to have the guts that very many lacked. She had spunk. It was too bad he had to kill her. With his talons held high Kouga charged forward. 'I'll make it quick and painless for you, sweetheart' but before Kouga could even react the girl before him disappeared in a flash of red. He slid to a halt and quickly scanned the grounds for her 'where in the hell did she go?!'   

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, she suddenly found herself in two strong arms. She looked up and blushed. The boy who had saved her had long flowing white hair, two dog-ears and golden eyes. 

"Inuyasha?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. He had actually come to her rescue. Two annoyed golden eyes glared down at her "woman! Your lucky I came in time, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he demanded angrily. Kagome frowned and met Inuyasha's glare with one of her own "well, it's nice to meet you too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was perched on the roof of one of the burnt down houses with his arms wrapped protectively around Kagome. He had a scowl on his face and appeared to be angry with _her_ but she was clueless to what he was mad about! He didn't **_have_** to save her anyway…'I would have been fine if he hadn't done anything' but she knew that was a big fat lie.

"Are all humans this suicidal?"

The red in Kagome's cheeks suddenly disappeared and she found herself becoming angry at the arrogant, childish, insensitive hanyou looking down on her. She narrowed her blue-gray eyes at him and then took a deep breath. 

"If you don't let go of me…I'm going to scream" she told him calmly and she meant it. 

Inuyasha fixed his annoyed glare on the girl then carelessly let Kagome fall to the ground. She landed on her behind with a painful thud and she let out a cry, which drew Kouga's attention towards them. Kagome rubbed her sore rear and winced. Being down below with Kouga didn't seem so bad right about now. 

"Woman, I---"

"My name is not 'woman' it's Ka-go-me!"

Inuyasha snorted a reply and Kagome shot him a dirty look.

"So there you are, sweetheart. Who's the mutt?" Kouga asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Inuyasha glared down at the wolf and a growl escaped his throat. "Who you calling a 'mutt'?" he demanded in a firm tone and reached to his side, drawing his sword the Tetsusaiga. Which to Kagome's amazement turned from a worn out piece of metal to a large sword, the blade appeared to be bigger then it's wielder. Kouga stared blankly at the blade and pointed "you're going to fight me with **_that_**?" he snorted with a hint of amusement. The blade was unbelievably wide and from the way the hanyou was holding it, it looked very heavy. 

'This is going to be a breeze' 

Apparently the hanyou hadn't mastered the sword yet and he would easily be able to predict the blades path.

"You bet! Bastard!" was Inuyasha's angry reply.

Kouga shook his head and smiled up at Kagome. "Don't you dare run away until I get rid of this hanyou trash". Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled sweetly at the wolf "why would I want to run away?" she asked innocently. Kouga snorted, she sure had a lot of nerve…

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and bared his fangs. "Are you going to stand there all day?! Or are we going to fight?!" he snarled.

Kouga sighed and cracked his knuckles "let's get this over with" he said lazily. 

Inuyasha leapt down off of the roof and swung the oversized blade at Kouga's waist area. The wolf jumped back and out of the way with a smirk "not fast enough, mutt!" he mocked. Inuyasha growled and swung the blade again and again but he couldn't even seem to faze the damn wolf. He was too fast!

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up at Kagome and frowned. What did the woman want now? He had only just met her a moment ago but she was already starting to get on his nerves. He suddenly found him questioning whether or not it was a good idea to save her. "What is it?" he demanded. She ignored the sharp tone in his voice and shouted: "Kouga has a weak spot! His legs! Try swinging at his legs!"

Inuyasha stared at her a moment but decided to do as he was told. Everything he was trying wasn't working so why not? Kouga too busy avoiding Inuyasha's swings hadn't bothered to listen to what Kagome had said. "Keep your eyes on your opponent, mutt" He spat and lunged at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha took his opportunity and swung the Tetsusaiga at his legs as he approached. Kouga eyes widened in surprise and he tried to leap out of the way but had no such luck. The blade sliced through the flesh on his legs before he could react. 

He doubled over in pain; his legs were a bloody mess, the pain was almost unbearable. He clamped his eyes shut and covered his wounds with his clawed hands to try and stop the bleeding. Inuyasha was also quite surprised but regained himself and grinned victoriously. "Who's the 'mutt' now?" he shrugged. 

Kouga managed to stand up once again but had to grab a hold onto something for support. "If you think these pathetic wounds are going to stop me you're wrong! I'll rip you apart without any legs if I have to!" he snarled viciously and swung his talons at Inuyasha's face suddenly, inflicting a nasty wound on his left cheek. 

Four long claw marks.  

"Heh, not bad" Inuyasha shrugged and spit blood out of his mouth.

Kouga smirked and held up his blood stained talons then wiped them clean on the ground. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. She was incredibly worried about him, no matter how childish he had acted before she still cared. After all he did save her life and she didn't want to see him get hurt. 

Both Kouga and Inuyasha looked up at the raven-haired girl, who was still standing on the roof. Inuyasha stared, puzzled. Why hadn't she hidden while she had the chance? Any other human, he was sure, would run for cover screaming like the cowards they were but she didn't. Wasn't she worried about herself at all? The woman was a very weird; there was no question about that.  

Inuyasha turned, facing Kagome and his back to Kouga. He shot her an angry glare. "Woman, get out---" but before he could finish, Kouga had managed to leap over him, even with his badly injured legs and onto the roof beside Kagome. 

Kagome yelped in surprise and backed away. He was giving her a look that made her feel very uneasy not to mention the fact that he was a cold-blooded killer. 

"You…I smell something…"

Kouga approached her and took a handful of her dark hair in his hand. He savagely pulled her closer to him and inhaled her curious scent. It was very intoxicating…and he loved to breath it in but there was something else mixed in with her scent. Kagome cried out in pain and tried to pull away but Kouga refused to release her. 

"Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome pleaded.

"Bastard! Get away from her!" Inuyasha demanded. He was about to jump onto the roof until Kouga held a single talon to Kagome's throat. "Move and she dies". Inuyasha, afraid that Kagome would be hurt, obeyed and stayed where he was. Kouga smiled and then looked down at Kagome. Something dimly started glowing underneath her shirt, curious, reached for it. Kagome blushed furiously and shouted angry protests. Kouga ignored her and pulled a rather large jewel out from under her shirt.

"What's this?"

"T-that's the Shikon no Tama…a family heirloom"

"It smells of a youkai I know…" he almost spat. With a quick snap of his wrist, Kouga pulled the chain off of Kagome's neck and put it around his neck. "Give that back!" Kagome demanded but he ignored her once again. "Thanks for the gift. Sorry to say, sweetheart, but I gotta get rid of you now". With blindly speed, Kouga swiped his claws at the girl, she screamed and ducked out of the way. Kagome escaped injury, except for a single deep cut on her arm. Kagome lay still on the ground, expecting to be ripped apart by Kouga's talons. When nothing happened she slowly lifted her head.

"Huh…?" she adjusted herself into a sitting position and saw Inuyasha standing above her. His large sword was already in its sheath and he was glaring down at her with a frown. Kagome scanned the grounds for Kouga but saw no sign of him, she opened her mouth to ask where he had gone when Inuyasha replied huskily "He's gone". He crouched down in front of Kagome and tossed her the Shikon no Tama.

"How did you…?"

"I grabbed it off of his neck while he was escaping" he replied flatly and by the tone in his voice he expected not to be questioned any further about the wolf.

Kagome beamed with happiness despite Inuyasha's foul mood and thanked him. He snorted and tried to pretend he did not care. "Let's go, we have to get out of this village". Kagome opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. Instead of arguing with the golden-eyed hanyou she decided to remain quiet until later.   

By nightfall they had made camp out in the forest. Kagome and Inuyasha sat side by side in front of a roaring fire. It was very chilly out but Kagome felt content with the warm fire and the dark red garment wrapped around her shoulders. Inuyasha had given it to her and told her that it was a made out of fire rats and it was strong as a suit of armor.

"Why would I need this now?"

"To keep you warm, idiot and you'll need it more then I will later on" 

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and asked what he meant when he said "later on" but he didn't answer her. She sighed and put it on glad to have something to protect her body from the cold. 

Things were quiet between the two, neither bothered to speak, which made them feel all the more uncomfortable. Inuyasha glanced once or twice at the girl beside him. She was unlike any girl he had met before. She had more fire in her then he had expected considering she was just a mere human. The foul stench of blood in the air made him turn to Kagome, his eyes fixed themselves on her arm. The red garment she had around herself concealed it but he knew it was there. 

"Oi, does it hurt?" 

Kagome turned her eyes away from the fire and towards Inuyasha. "No…" she replied softly. "Sorry I didn't make it in time" Inuyasha apologized. Kagome stared in surprise. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Did he actually apologize? Silently she hoped that he was going to drop the arrogant tough guy act for now.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "That's all right, it doesn't hurt, really" she told him. 

"I hope it doesn't…I hope you never have to feel any pain…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What did you say?" 

Inuyasha blinked and wondered if he had said something wrong. "N-nothing!" he said abruptly and turned away. Kagome nodded with a smile and stood up, wrapping the red garment tighter around her body.

"Where are you going?"

Kagome started to walk into the darkness and back towards her village "home…" was her quiet reply. Inuyasha got to his feet and followed after her. He refused to let her go anywhere alone. He knew what kind of youkai lived in this forest and what they would do to any living thing that crossed their path. 'Stupid girl…where is she wandering off to?' he thought grumpily. Why did he suddenly care? He had never cared about anyone before, why should he now? 

Inuyasha found Kagome standing in the middle of the village with her head down. He quietly approached her and stared at their surroundings. The fire had destroyed everything and it wasn't likely that any villagers were still alive. Inuyasha eyes wandered back to Kagome, who stood there and said nothing but he could smell the sorrow and despair she was feeling. His eyes widened as tears began to slide to Kagome's cheeks but he couldn't blame her for crying, she had lost everything dear to her in a matter of days. "What am I going to do…?" he heard her mumble in between sniffles. Inuyasha said nothing for a few minutes and then suddenly cleared his throat. Kagome jumped and whirled around. He could see that she was shocked to see him standing behind her. 

"Inu…yasha?" 

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked her but he had a pretty good idea who told her. The lecherous monk Miroku popped into his mind. He could just picture the monk grinning stupidly and following the local women around. 

"Miroku told me your name…"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No"

"Good, none of my affairs are any of your business"

Kagome frowned and wiped her eyes. "He did tell me however that you were looking for my family. What did you want with the Higurashi family?" she demanded. Inuyasha stared, dumbfounded "your family? You mean your…"

"That's right! My name is Kagome Higurashi. I know you killed my father and you were probably coming back today to murder the rest of my family and I! I guess your got lucky when that wolf youkai came along…he did the dirty work for you"

"Hey, just hang on. I didn't kill your old man and I wasn't going to kill you or your family. Why would I have saved you if I wanted you dead?"

"…"

"On the day of your father's murder I went to your home to warn him and that's all"

"Warn him? About what?"

"I've received word that a youkai named Naraku is after something that your family possesses. I'm not sure what it is he wants but after this…" Inuyasha paused momentarily and glanced at the village around him "I can't afford to take him lightly". "What are you talking about? And what does all this have to do with you?" Kagome asked. 

Inuyasha shrugged "Naraku is my sworn enemy and whatever precious thing he tries to take for himself I plan to steal away from him, just like he stole something precious from me". 

"All right then I have something both you and this youkai want right? Well, if you help me get my revenge on Naraku then I'll give you what you want. Become my bodyguard" Kagome said. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at this proposal and snorted. "Become your bodyguard?" he echoed in an amused tone. Kagome nodded and smiled "that's right, I'll pay you once a week to be my bodyguard and after we find Naraku I'll give you what you want".

Inuyasha sighed, "all right, it's a deal". It seemed like a good idea, all he had to do was keep the girl alive. He would get paid every week, he would be able to settle the score between Naraku and himself and he would be able to keep whatever Naraku was after and keep it all to himself. He grinned to himself; he would win no matter what.

"Lets go, I want to get back to Ame ki before sunrise" Inuyasha said quickly and grabbed Kagome by the wrist and yanked her forward as he walked into the trees.


End file.
